Soluna Armaments
Weaponry, both commercial and private, in Soluna are a byproduct of years and years of hard work and research. Billions of dollars have been spent in inventing and testing our new aged armaments. The arms trade stimulates the world economy more than luxury goods and services, and because of this, private companies have profited in the millions just from tapping into the war industry. Most of Soluna's weapons and armor were made by Fury Enterprises, an ancient manufacturing company that has now been assimilated into Militia Arms Recycling Services. The Services provide high tech improvements to older generation weapons from built in scopes and suppressors to using electromagnetic and high parabola barrels. The advent of nanotechnology has also improved the quality of hand-to-hand weapons. Because of such a diverse range of weapons, the list below will categorize them into six distinct genres: Militant Hand-to-hand, Militant Ranged, Tech Hand-to-hand, and Tech Ranged. A special section is reserved for ammunitions and other artillery components such as bombs and throwing knives. Militant Weaponry Militant weapons are named because of their archaic design. Termed to be the original weapons because of the way it's made, where steel is forged and pounded and master artisans design and put their heart and soul into them. Though original weapons were easily corroded and had a lower durability ratio (partially because of impurities in the base metals, long before enhanced alloys) they were prized and widely used. Now, with our new technology, these weapons have far surpassed their ancient kin in terms of longevity and power. Forgers still instill their heart and soul into these works of art and though they use new furnaces and tools and alloys, the technique is still the same. Militant weapons are more expensive because of their quality and because they are not factory made (thus cannot be mass produced) they are not ID tagged, locked, and regulated. Hand-to-hand Combat Knife The combat knife is made of a purified platinum alloy making it durable enough to saw through thin metal shells and wires. It's the standard Militant H2H weapon, well balanced and razor sharp on one end with a jagged saw on the other. The grip and guard are made of a silicone polymer blend to provide structural integrity designed with finger ridges for easy handling. A special custom made combat knife where the grip is hollowed (for storing medical kits and pills) is available for a slight cost increase. Combat Knife ($30) M-H2H-S +1 Power +Hollow Grip (+$10) to store small medicines. Kris The Kris is a type of asymmetrical weapon that originated from Heil and the southern Chain Islands. The dagger i crafted and forged by master artisans of elfin or mer origin. It has been used in various religious rites and is believed to contain magical essence or power. The kris itself has a cranked hilt, serving as a poor guard but still capable of supporting the hand for stabbing strikes. The kris' blade, an etherite-steel hybrid, is butterflied for easier hacking and slashing, though it is designed more for stabbing. This weapon is the choice blade for the Heilian Infantry. Kris ($50) M-H2H-S +1 Power +1 Mind Straight Edge (Xiphos) The Xiphos is a straight blade, double sided, short sword that is a popular alternative of the combat knife for infantry. It's leaf blade design makes it quite aerodynamic making it useful for stabbing and slashing strikes. It has a small guard and grip with a unique pommel guard to fully secure the wielder all of which are made from the same silicone polymer alloy that the combat knife uses. The blade is made of a titanium-steel blend to lower the weight while keeping its durability and power. Xiphos ($60) M-H2H-M +2 Power Katzbalger The Katzbalger originated from western Heil and is primarily used by the Eidran Elite Infantry. The blade is well known for being sturdy and durable with a distinct filigree guard that marks its elfin origin. The guard is wide and encompassing to counteract the small blade to protect the wielder from opposing blades if it ever slid down the shaft. The Katzbalger is also known for its etherite component, of which the blade, guard, and grip are made of. Because of this, it is a suitable blade for Adepts in combat. Katzblager ($80) M-H2H-M +2 Power +1 Mind Zweihander Another blade the originated from western Heil, a blade used in battle ceremonies by the elves. The Zweihander is a double handed type of longsword that is generally 4-5 feet tall from pommel to tip and weighing around 4-5 pounds. The blade usually has three different guards, a small one on the pommel, a cross guard after the grip, and another small one ending half a foot after the cross guard. The third guard is unique to a Zweihander as it marks the beginning of the true blade and the end of ricasso (a blunted steel part just above the cross guard where a hand may be placed to make the Zweihander handle like a polearm). Zweihander ($100) M-H2H-L +3 Power +Unable to wield a shield Ecclasiastical Mace (E.Mace) The Ecclasiastical Mace is a special type of ceremonial mace available only through import from Heil. The ornate etherite mace is a popular channeling accompaniment for those who are studying the magical arts. It is normally custom made to order so each one is unique to its user, thus giving it more of a spiritual connection to those that use it. Though not normally used for H2H battles, these maces have a heavy symmetrical end to deliver powerful blows if necessary. Highly sought after, the Ecclasiastical Mace is widely replicated, but rest assured that only those that come from Heil are real. Ecclasiastical Mace ($75) A-H2H-M +1 Power +1 Mind Panulirus Ornatus (Pantus) The Pantus is another Heil only weapon. Made from ancient Heil Oak and finely carved and decorated, these weapons are the only one that boasts the fact that it's completely natural without synthetic augmentation. The 7 foot shaft is made of intricately decorated and designed Heil Oak, the prized oak of the Vaara elves. This oak is soaked in a special herbal bath before it is laquered with natural tree sap to provide steel like durability. The end (s) of the staff can be implemented with decorative symbols unique to its user. Much like the e.mace, this weapon is useful for those who dabble in the magical arts. Panulirus Ornatus ($100) A-H2H-L +2 Power +Etherite Totem (+$20) to add 1 to mind and casting range. Ranged Spear The spear is a type of pole weapon, originally made of wood with a sharpened or alloy affixed head. The head can be of any alloy and is usually shaped like a triangle or a leaf for thrusting or an axe head for slashing. Spears are favored by elves and is a normal weapon for the Eidran Militia. The shafts are usually fire hardened Heil Ebony or mahogany, though in some cases steel (ionized organic or not) can be used with a sharpened blade at the end. Some spear shafts have grips or textured material for tighter handling. Spear ($50) M-R-L +1 Power +1 Critical +2 Range Composite Bow A composite bow uses cables and pulleys to gain leverage when projecting its arrows. More durable than normal bows, the composite bows metallic limbs and body make it heavier to hold but more powerful when used. The pulleys combined with its metallic nature make the strain of pulling the cable of the bow easier than normal longbows. There are also built in stabliziers and dampers that make the cable move less, thus making shots more accurate. The bow is slowly coming into disuse with the advent of guns and cannons, however its popularity is still high in Heil plus its cheaper than most guns. A special scope can be added on to increase accuracy. Composite Bow ($30) M-R-L +1 Power +5 Range +Scope ($10) to increase range by 2. +Requires a quiver of arrows. +No shield usable PH-Revolver The PH Revolver is an ancient relic made by Fury Enterprises, remodeled and refitted by MARS for current use. This powerful firearm boasts a six to eight bullet chamber with an external hammer and at least one barrel all made out of refined titanium. What it has in power it makes up for in range and recoil, thus the PH-Revolver can be strenuous when dual wielded. Luckily, MARS has outfitted it with an optional polished wood rifle add on to increase range and minimize recoil. Revolver ($70) M-R-S +2 Power +3 Range +Requires ammunition +Rifle Mount ($10) to allow for multishot and negate up to -1 penalty when firing past its range. PH-Scattergun (Shotgun) The PH-Scattergun is another one of Fury Enterprises, now MARS, ancient firearms. It features a titanium alloy, bottom loading, side ejecting receiver, tubular magazine on the bottom, internal hammer, and dual action pumps. Capable of carrying 3 rounds before having to manually reload, the scattergun has a 3 cone range for mob control. The handle is Toka'adian mahogany, finished with to a high luster with a silver button denoting the Fury Enterprise symbol. This gun is powerful when dealing with a massive horde of units. PH Shotgun ($100) M-R-M +3 Power +3 cone range +Requires ammunition +No shield usable PH-Launcher The PH-Launcher is a weapon that launches a grenade with more accuracy, higher velocity and to greater distances than a soldier could throw it by hand. Usually only capable of carrying one round before it requires loading, the PH-Launcher is great for scattering troops or sending powerful bombs to dangerous areas. The barrel itself is a modified rifle grenade launcher add on enhanced to throw bigger grenades and bombs farther. It comes with a silicone based plastic rifle handle to reduce impact on the user upon launching. PH Launcher ($100) M-R-L +6 Range +Requires grenades or bombs +No shield usable PH-7 Cannon The PH-7 is a military issued manually loaded nuclear missile launcher equipped only to heavy duty military vehicles such as the Myjollnir and the naval ship Emperor and Empress. These weapons contain thermonuclear warheads capable of being remotely guided by a supercomputer. The weapons themselves have rarely been used but are ready to strike if such a need arises. They are E'dan's first wave of defense to a foreign missile attack. PH-7 ($???????) M-R-L +1000 Range +Requires Nuclear Warheads +Requires a supercomputer for guided control Merfaer Shooting Stars (Throwing Knives) Throwing knives or stars are originally implemented by Merfaer assassins and scouts. They make good make shift daggers but are well balanced and light enough to be thrown effectively. Throwing knives and stars are given set statistics and because of their special balanced properties they don't suffer penalties for throwing them the way you do if you throw normal weaponry. These blades are a good substitute for firearms as they are less cumbersome and easy to conceal. Throwing Knives ($50 for 20) M-R-S +1 Power +Speed equates to Range Tech Weaponry Tech weapons are a cut above the rest. Mass produced by various companies, a staple of MARS, these weapons are rigged with nanomachines for security and stability and are cheaper to make. Each weapon is locked to a specific user who's own nanomachines must match with the ones on that specific weapon. This feature on tech weapons is to track its location and to keep the licensed user on record as well as a digital safety. Due to the technical qualities of this genre, those not implemented with nanomachines have a harder time wielding them since the plug in for tech weapon proficiency is not found. Hand-to-hand Switch Blade(Stiletto) The Stiletto, sometimes referred to as the Switch Blade because of its spring loaded chamber, is a mechanized small blade. Cylindrical in design with a pointed tip and semi sharp edges, the stiletto is more useful as a stabbing weapon than a cutting one. The blade itself is an ionized organic steel compound used to house nanomachines. These nanobots trigger through the impulse of its wielder, those not possessing proper ID will not be able to sheath and unsheath the blade from the chamber. Stiletto ($40) T-H2H-S +1 Power +1 Critical +Nanomachine usable only Kukri The Kukri is a curved, well balanced blade that is a useful weapon and tool. Native to the Chain Islands these blades are made from a special titanium alloy that has been tempered to a very sharp edge. The kukri is basically designed for hacking and chopping through thick underbrush or units as a weapon of war. The handle is often made out of bone or hard wood but can be replaced with more abundant plastics and silicone alloys. The technical design of the kukri categorizes it as a tech weapon, however most kukris are not implemented with nanobots and so can be used by those not possessing nanomachines. Kukri ($80) T-H2H-S +2 Power +1 Speed Epee The elfin Epee is modernized through the use of ionized organic steel for nanobot inclusion. In design the epee has a light wooden handle and an intricate highly filigreed guard with a long, slender, lightweight needle blade. The power of the epee falls on its use as a thrusting weapon. Those adept enough to wield one are also able to parry with either the blade or guard. Nanomachines allow the weapon to become lighter in the hands of its owner and is programmed for pinpointing weak spots in armor. Epee ($100) T-H2H-M +1 Power +1 Speed +1 Critical +Nanomachine usable only Buster Blade The Buster blade, a one sided edge great sword, gets its name from its sheer size and power, able to bust through hard metal shells with relative ease thanks to the nanomachines inside it. The blade is made of the same steel that allows nanobots to flourish, these nanobots emit a high frequency sonic charge to, in theory, saw through anything the blade bites. The size of the blade is monstrous (1 /12 - 2 feet wide and 6 feet high from pommel to tip) so the nanomachines are also programmed to make it feel lighter to it's user. Buster Blade ($150) T-H2H-L +3 Power +1 Toughness +Nanomachine usable only HF Tatsumasa The High Frequency blade known as Tatsumasa was named after the super sharp and super potent weapons of the ancient Chain Islands. This new aged model is a 5 foot weapon made with a 4 foot ionized organic steel blade that store the high frequency emitting nanobots. A small titanium grip and guard is interwoven with silk bindings and threads, a unique technique used by Merfaer artisans. It's tech properties allow the wielder to rip through hard metals and compounds like damascus as if it were butter. Special operatives that prefer this weapon can opt to download special moves to complement the blade. Tatsumasa ($200) T-H2H-M +3 Power +1 Critical +Nanomachine usable only Sonic Wave Amplifier Node (Swan Rod) ''' The Swan Rod was normally used as a way to magnify the range of radio frequencies to both send and receive. Recently however, research has indicated that it can actually improve the range of those gifted with magical abilities much like how air is a conduit of sound so is the firmament a conduit for magic. Normally Adepts choose not to be implemented with nanomachines because it interferes with the firmament's effects, however there are those who have chosen to learn magic despite its interferences. This weapon increases casting range exponentially to make up for the negative effects of the nanomachines. Swan Rod ($40) T-H2H-S +3 Casting range +Nanomachine usable only Ranged '''Dae-Glaive The Dae-Glaive is a mechanical 8 foot pole arm with a flexible 2 foot end blade. The shaft of the weapon is made of the same nano rich metal that a lot of tech weapons are made of having a textured 1 1/2 foot middle for easier handling. The blade is a 2 foot long compressed and purified steel shaped like a scythe blade. It is attached to a hinge that allows it to be thrust down like a scythe or thrust up like a spear. There is a manual tilt mechanism near the grip of the weapon to switch the different points of the blade, however the nanobots can be set to change it automatically depending on the users triggers. Dae-Glaive ($200) +3 Power +2 Reach +1 Critical +Nanotechnology use optional Crossbow The modern crossbow is a smaller and more powerful version of its ancient brothers. While old crossbows required manual notching and cranking, thus making it slower, the crossbows of today use electronic force to pull and notch and special 6 bolt clips are automatically fed to the chamber with only a 2 second load delay. A silicone polymer outer shell hides the internal magnetic engine and the clip chamber while a titanium skeleton and cables take up the bulk of the bow. Considered a tech weapon due to its make up, this crossbow is not compatible for nanomachines and thus can be used by those not implemented with them. Crossbow ($40) T-R-S +1 Power +5 Range +Scope ($10) to increase range by 1 +Special bolt clip required Dae Semi-Automatic Handgun This MARS made semi-automatic is the basic sidearm for militia men of Soluna. This ionized organic damascus alloy forged handgun has a 1 inch barrel and automatically feeds off of a box magazine holding 18 9mm bullets. It also has two distinct safety features, an external safety pin and an internal computerized nano safety mechanism. It has a two stage firing mechanism with a movable barrel that recoils backwards making recoil a thing of the past. It has a fixed sight arrangement that consists of a ramped front sight and a notched rear sight and is able to be equipped with suppressors. Handgun ($90) T-R-S +1 Power +4 Range +Suppressor ($20) to eliminate sound +Requires ammunition +Nanomachine usable only Dae-Rifle The infamous Dae collection semi-automatic sniper rifle. This weapon is a rifle used to ensure accurate placement of bullets at longer ranges than small arms. Built for optimal levels of accuracy, this firearm fitted with a telescopic sight, recoil sling, and chambered for a centerfire 10 round cartridge. The barrel is a Ju.Pt.Tr invention that uses electromagnetic power to propel the bullet, similar to a rail gun this increase in power and range makes it quite noisy and prone to overheating. Several different accessories can be fitted to this rifle such as a suppressor, a bipod, and an extended nozzle. The gun is also made to house nanobots to ensure that this deadly weapon is tracked and belongs in the proper hands. Rifle ($150) T-R-M +2 Power +6 Range +3 Critical +50% chance of overheating, making it skip your next main phase +Super Scope ($40) which adds +4 to range +Suppressor ($20) for one time use only to eliminate sound +Extended Nozzle ($50) for greater heat dispersion thus lowering overheat ration to 25% +Nanomachine usable only Dae-Cannon The Dae-Cannon is a military weapon exclusive only to the naval ship Emperor and Empress (See: Soluna Vehicles). This highly advanced weapon is a purely electrical gun that accelerates a conductive projectile along a pair of metal rails, a veritable rail gun. The Dae-Cannon uses two sliding or rolling contacts that permit a large electric current to pass through the projectile. This current interacts with the strong magnetic fields generated by the rails and this accelerates the projectile of speeds up to Mach 7 - 10 depending on the shell. Because of the massive amount of energy this gun requires, it takes a few seconds to recharge before it can shoot another projectile. A smaller version of the Dae-Cannon is currently in the works but as of this moment nothing official has been confirmed, if ever this weapon is to be manufactured, it will be the most powerful man wielded weapon in Soluna. Dae-Cannon ($???????) T-R-L +10 Power +200 Range +4 Critical +Main phase recharge after first shot Dae-Launcher The MARS rocket powered grenade is a hand held shoulder launched anti tank weapon capable of firing a guided rocket with an explosive warhead. This highly destructive weapon is only used by the military for anti tank or surface to air missions. It is comprised of two parts, the launcher and the rocket. The launcher is a hollow tube that concentrates the rocket exhaust to create an over-pressure within the tube. This over-pressure propels the warhead at a higher speed than from the specific impulse of the rocket alone. This higher speed is necessary for the rocket to be stable in flight. Equipped with nanobots programmed to seek out it's target the Dae-Launcher is a fantastic way to deliver an explosive payload with extreme accuracy. Launcher($300) T-R-L +Target lock capabilities +20 Range +Rocket ammunition required +Nanomachine usable only Miscellaneous Armaments This category will have a comprehensive list on various types of uncategorized armaments from ammunition to other stand alone projectiles. Most ammunition have no inherent bonuses while some have their special properties and will be listed as such. Stand alone projectiles are items that can be used without another firearm implement, things such as grenades and bombs. Ammunition Arrow Quiver ($10 for 24) - Ammunition for the Composite Bow HF Arrow Quiver ($20 for 12) - Rips through metal armor and shield, negates armor TD. Ammunition for the Composite Bow Bolt Quiver ($10 for 12) - Ammunition for the Crossbow Shock Bolt Quiver ($20 for 6) - Deals and additional 1D4 lightning damage. Ammunition for the Crossbow Hollow Bolt Quiver ($10 for 6) - Can be filled with chemicals and medicines. Ammunition for the Crossbow Magnum Rounds ($20 for 24) - Ammunition for the Revolver Shotgun Rounds ($10 for 12) - Ammunition for the Shotgun 9MM Rounds ($20 for 18) - Ammunition for the semi-auto Handgun and Rifle HF Rounds ($20 for 9) - Rips through metal armor and shield, negates armor TD. Ammunition for the Rifle Rockets ($50 for 4) - Area damage ammunition for the Dae-Launcher HF Rockets ($100 for 6) - Rips through metal armor and shield, negates armor TD. AOE damage ammo for the Dae-Launcher Grenades and Bombs Grenade ($20 for 10) - 5 area non elemental 1D6 damage. Flash Grenade ($30 for 5) - 5 area blind effect and 1D4 damage. Acid Grenade ($10 for 2) - 5 area poison effect for five turns. EM Grenade ($20 for 5) - 50 area electromagnetic pulse effect, disconnecting mechanical sensory. Gas Bomb ($10 for 2) - 5 area sleep effect. Void Bomb ($50 for 1) - 50 area sonic dampener, preventing magical spells to be cast. HF Claymore ($40 for 1) - One area step mine that deals 3D8 points of damage.